Opposites Attract
by liryla
Summary: Tsuna and her friends had saved the world from Byakuran and are finally home. With the danger now gone though, she had to deal with the fact that in that future she had become a mafia boss and Reborn is as unrelenting as ever with taking the choice from her. It was then that the brunette received a curious message on her phone that leads to a chance to... Frontier
1. do you want to? Yes-No

**Title:** Opposites attract

**Summary:** Tsuna and her friends had saved the world from Byakuran and are finally home. With the danger now gone though, she had to deal with the fact that in that future she had become a mafia boss and Reborn is as unrelenting as ever with taking the choice from her and insisting she becomes the boss. But! She didn't want to be one! It was then that the brunette received a curious message on her phone which will, unknowingly to her, lead her to the chance to get to know herself.

**Pairing:** fem!Tsuna x Koji

**A/N:** Age: Tsuna 14 – Takuya 14 – Koji 14 – Zoe 14 – JP 15 – Tommy 12 – Kouichi 14

**Disclaimer: **Digimon Frontier and KHR don't belong to me, but the plot does.

…**do you want to start or not start? ****Yes/No…**

"Yes." …_What am I doing?! This totally screams suspicious! _"Tsunayoshi, the game which will decide your destiny has begun. Take the train from Shiogaoka to Shibuya at 17.45."

Tsuna stared at her phone display with wide eyes. _How does it know my name? _She felt uneasy and decided to just ignore the message and forget she ever received one…and couldn't: The brunette felt her intuition spike and urge her to do as is written, that it was important for her to do so. _Damn__the__ Vongola __Hyper__ Intuition! _"Why me?" she whined, though no one could hear her as the street she currently was in was empty. The girl was alone, a rare occurrence with the kind of friends she had. Her shoulders slumped in defeat she checked the time and stilled. "Shit!"

Giving no thought to the fact that she had cursed, the brunette wasted no time in slipping her gloves on and entered HDWM. Once she did that, she immediately did a powerful jump and used her flames to fly towards her destination as fast as she could. It was currently 17.00 o clock hence the rush. Tsuna only had 45 minutes to board the train which would have been enough time for anyone else but her. _Why__the__ hell __is__it__ Tokyo?! __I'm__ not in Tokyo, I live in Namimori! __How do they expect one to get from Namimori to Tokyo in 45 minutes?! The only reason I could possibly make it is because of my flames! _As the mafia boss-to-be flew at top speed and mentally ranted to herself she completely forgot the little but important fact that no one knew about her departure and thus would think her missing or kidnapped.  
**.**

.  
When she finally arrived over Tokyo Tsuna searched for an empty alley way near Shiogaoka where she could land unnoticed and then came out of her HDWM. Pocketing her gloves she hurriedly ran towards the train station but halted at the ticket machines. Now that she was there, the brunette remembered that because of her unexpected leave she didn't take any money with her. The girl sank to her knees in failure and cast a contemplative glance through her bangs at the gates, playing with the thought to just jump over them but then shook her head. She couldn't do that. Besides with her clumsy nature the personnel would catch her before she even made it. Tsuna didn't know what to do, though maybe the situation wasn't as bad as it seemed since she didn't even want to go in the first place. With that thought she stood up, set to go back home and may have even succeeded if it weren't for the fact that her foot slipped (she didn't even know how, since it was not like the floor was wet thus slippery) and she collided with the ticket machine she had sat next to. In response the brunette suddenly heard noise and looked up to see the machine conveniently spit a ticket out. _That can't possibly be coincidence._ The young Decima skeptically eyed the ticket, hesitating to take it. Although all indecision left her when she saw the time and instead of thinking, the girl just did. Grabbing the ticket she hurriedly passed the gate and entered the train she was instructed to take. Once inside she took a seat and sighed in relief. However any relief left her as she realized what she had just done and sank her head. _Why did I do that? Aahh! __Stupid Hyper Intuition!_ After she finally lifted her head she unconsciously searched her surroundings for any threats but stopped once she realized what she was doing. _Nooo_, she whined mentally, _I said I didn't want to be a mafia boss! I don't even want to think about what Reborn would do if he ever finds out that his lessons stuck with me._ Tsuna then heard her phone beep only to discover another instruction:

"Change-over in Shibuya and take the train at 18.00 o clock."

Since the brunette couldn't see the time on her display because of the message she had to ask the person next to her only to freeze in shock at the answer. She only had six minutes left until the stated time!  
**.**

.  
Tsuna was already standing by the door when the train arrived in Shibuya and exited as soon as the door slid open. Searching the signs for the right way the girl finally spotted the elevator she had to take only to panic as they began to shut. However her panic didn't last long as quickly determination settled in with her eyes narrowed in concentration and then she started running with all that she had. Out of the corner of her eye the brunette saw she wasn't the only one desperate to make it to the elevator. Her intuition notified her that the boy running slightly behind her was somehow involved with whatever was awaiting her and thus important. Because of that she held her hand out between the closing doors for him to take. She saw his face show surprise at her action but took her hand nonetheless and then she pulled with all the strength she could muster while at the same time he leaped towards her. He was hardly inside when the doors finally closed behind him, though due to the combined strength of her pull and his jump the momentum was too great for him to stop and the boy crashed with the girl who lost her footing so her back painfully collided with the wall. Tightly pressing her eyes shut, Tsuna bit back a scream. She didn't want the boy to worry or feel guilty for something that was the result from her own idea and since she was used to stronger pain. After the two of them stood back up and the boy turned to her person, the pain was already hidden.

The boy before her had lightly tanned skin, brown eyes and hair over which he wore a light khaki colored cap with a pair of goggles. He wore a yellow shirt with a black symbol printed on the chest area underneath a red jacket, khaki Bermuda and orange-red sneakers with white socks and soles. "Are you okay? Sorry for uh crashing into you and thanks for the help," he said with a sheepish smile while scratching the back of his head with a gloved hand. "Yeah I'm fine." Tsuna smiled reassuringly, not showing any indicator to belie that statement. "You're welcome and there's nothing for you to be sorry for, it was my idea after all."

"Did you also get some weird message on your phone?"

Before the brunette could answer someone else did… well kind of. The only response was an annoyed "urgh" as the person turned his back to them. Because she hadn't noticed another person present, the girl startled slightly. The other boy seemed to be the same age as the goggle-head and herself. A blue-gray camouflage bandana covered black hair pulled in a low ponytail with two strands framing his face. He wore gray ankle length pants, blue socks, white-blue sneakers and a yellow T-shirt underneath a blue jacket. Also the fleeting view of his front was enough for her to know that his eyes were the color of dark blue.

"Hey, I asked you something!" Turning her attention back to the cap wearing brunet she answered his question with a positive one, not wanting them to fight. Suddenly the elevator sped up and beeped at supposedly passed floors that weren't registered. In response Tsuna tensed in preparation for whatever was to come. _Could this be a trap? No, my intuition would have warned me._ The girl shot a quick glance towards the goggle-head when he exclaimed: "Oh man! How far downwards does it get?"****

.

"Uh! That sure was no soft landing…" the brunet trailed off when the doors slid open to reveal another station with no ceiling, a round platform and several different colored and shaped trains with many more children already there. "That is mind-blowing."

"Yeah," agreed Tsuna quietly. "Do you think they all got the same message?" The brunette asked but received no response. She lifted her phone and looked at it when she heard a feminine voice coming from it. "You have to make the choice now. Do want to go on or rather go back home?" Looking up she saw the boy in blue clothing already heading towards a train while boy-in-red seemed to be slightly confused. Feeling her intuition push her towards an earth colored train she turned to the person still next to her. "We should go too, it's almost time." Together they started towards the train she earlier had felt a push to. When they were almost there, the doors one after another closed and the all trains started moving. "Wait!"

The two of us were running now; this time Tsuna was behind the boy. She heard him curse. Then he succeeded in grabbing the rail and with a jump he was on board. When the brunette shot a quick glance forwards, her eyes widened. The platform ended in a few meters which meant she had to hurry or she wouldn't make it. "Hey!"

The boss-to-be turned to the goggle-headed boy was surprised to find him grinning at her, one hand holding the rail while the other was extended to her. Grinning in return she put more effort in her sprint and grabbed his hand. When she reached the finishing point of the platform she leapt as hard as she could. The girl was terrified when it seemed she wouldn't make it but then she felt him pull and the next moment Tsuna found herself safe in the boy's hold around her. Once she regained her breathing she couldn't stop herself from laughing in relief and heard him chuckling with her. He let go off her and smiled.

"That was close."

"Yeah, I was scared I wouldn't make it. Heck, I wouldn't have, if you hadn't pulled me in the last second. That was scary, thanks." Tsuna knew her voice was slightly shaking and was glad he didn't comment on it and just lead her inside. The first wagon they went in was empty, the next one wasn't. There were 3 people each sitting on a bench for themselves. One was a plump boy with short auburn hair, wearing a blue jumpsuit with yellow accents eating a chocolate bar. Another boy, this one short and probably younger than them had short brown hair which was covered with an orange balloon-like hat and had his head lowered dejectedly. He wore a white T-shirt with yellow pants. The last person was a girl like herself. She had blonde straight hair which fell to mid-back and green eyes. She wore a pink beanie, a pink skirt with a matching vest and underneath a white and blue striped shirt that went to her elbows and showed her belly. Only the blonde and the auburn-haired one turned to the two of them when they entered the wagon.

The goggle-head next to her showed them his phone as he asked if they also received the message to head to that station. After he spoke his question out loud, the auburn-haired boy turned away from them while the blond answered that she did receive a message on her own phone. The blonde looked towards the other occupants in the wagon and then back to them. "So with the two of you we are a group of five."

"You're right." Goggle-head started to walk towards a bench and Tsuna followed him as he spoke again. "But I don't understand. Why did you all decide to go on board? Tell me." At the last part he looked at the boy in the jumpsuit who had lazily one eye closed his unfinished chocolate still in hand. "Why do you ask? As if I had a reason for everything I do."

"Yeah, but…" The auburn-haired boy now sat with his back straight and both eyes open as he told him to go first. "Why did you go on board?"

In response the goggle-head sighed. "Well, I don't know," he averted his eyes for a moment before looking back at the boy before him. "I suddenly had this weird feeling and I just knew I had to do this!" His expression turned sour when he heard the blonde behind him giggled.

"Well, I decided to go because I thought this might turn out to be fun."

After she told her reason to be here, the boy in the jumpsuit leered at her for a moment before grinning. "Is that true? Because I thought the same." Suddenly he leaped out of his seat to which the goggle-headed boy had to step aside. The auburn-haired one pointed with on finger at himself and excitedly introduced himself to the blonde.

"Hehe, I'm J.P. Shibayama and what's your name?"

"My name is Zoe Orimoto." Goggle-head then took a step forward and introduced himself as well. "And I'm Takuya Kanbara, nice to meet you."

Deciding it was her turn, the brunette stepped next Takuya and smiled at them. "Hi, I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada but call me Tsuna. It's nice to meet you as well." The look J.P. gave her when he noticed her creeped her slightly out so she took one more step to be nearer the one she was most familiar as of yet: Takuya. When he then the name of the last one asked they all turned their attention to the small boy as well. The reply they got was a quiet one.

"My name is Tommy Himi." The way in which he curled into himself worried the young Decima so she neared the boy. "Hi Tommy."

"Actually I didn't want to go." His shoulders shook and the brunette took another step towards Tommy while the others continued to watch. "I didn't want to… I didn't want to go…I – I – I didn't want to board the train." The boy sniffed and then finally he turned his tearful face to them. "They just shoved me inside!" As soon as he said that, Tommy felt himself embraced in the arms of the girl who introduced herself as Tsuna. Said girl was about to say something when the train entered a tunnel and the lights turned off; it was dark. All of a sudden the train jerked which caused them to fall to the ground. The mafia boss-to-be strengthened her grip on Tommy and took brunt of their fall. She opened her eyes when she felt her body pulse but as abruptly as it came the feeling was gone.

Seeing something glow the brunette turned to the source and watched as amazed as Takuya as his phone changed shape. "What you are holding in your hand is called a D-Tector. Welcome to the DigiWorld," they all heard the familiar feminine voice from their messages.

"Welcome to the DigiWorld?" Tsuna questioned and heard Takuya do the same.

The next moment they left the dark behind and the lights turned back on. They all slowly stood from the ground and the brunette turned to the boy in her arms. "Are you alright?" she asked him softly and when he replied in the positive she relinquished her hold on him. Once she did that the two of them turned to look a t their own D-Tectors like the other three were already doing. Her own had a silver colored main body while the grip was a light aquamarine. Then they all put their hands on their ears in pain when they heard a loud howl. Once it died they released their ears. "Did the train cause that? That's horrible!" The others said nothing but definitely agreed with the sentiment. The next one to speak up was Zoe and what she said had all their attention to the windows.

"Look, what are these weird things?"

"That are birds or not?"

"Birds? I don't think so."

There out the window they could see the sky and out there floated a group of white blobs with faces. When one of them pressed themselves to the glass they watched in fascination as its cute face turned into a grimace which had Zoe screaming. After that the beings went away, though a question remained: "Where are we?"

Takuya was the one who voiced it out.  
**.**

.  
The train finally came to a halt and when the doors opened they came face to face with a group of grey beings with two long and limp ears like a hare's with really creepy expressions. _Or maybe it's just me?_ The brunette turned to her companions. _Nope. No, it's not just me._ She turned her attention back towards the creepy things when they spoke up. _Huh…they can speak…somehow I think I should be more surprised than this. Well, nothing one can do with talking and gun wielding babies, not to mention time-travel and dying will flames. _

"What are those...I think that are humans…look…look…"

Suddenly the group of five felt pressure on their backs and before they could do anything they were tossed out of the train. "Or did you want to stay inside forever?"

They all lay on the floor of the platform and turned their heads in amazement. "That is crazy, the train can talk!" Tsuna only nodded in agreement.

"I'm no train. I'm a digimon and my name is Trailmon. You are now at the Flame Terminal which is a digimon town." The young Decima tilted her head in question as she repeated what they have just learned. In response to her action the group of creepy digimon surrounded them while agreeing with the statement that this place was a digimon town.

The five of them grew uneasy with the situation they were currently in and the fact that Trailmon had just left them wasn't helping either. When Tommy started crying the brunette took him into her arms and backed away from the crowd to Takuya's side. There she tried to quieten the boy's cries but before she could say anything he got out of her grip and ran towards the train tracks. "Tommy!"

"I want to go home! I want to go home!"

The moment the boy ran Tsuna and Takuya had stood up and were right behind him, trying to get him to stop. When Tommy went on the tracks she saw Takuya stop, instead opting to shout. Tsuna however didn't and without a second thought joined the distressed boy on the tracks in the balancing act.

"Be careful! Tommy stop! Alright! If you want to go home so badly then I will bring you home!" She heard him yelling from behind her and saw that it had the reaction they wanted: he stopped. "You heard what the Trailmon said, didn't you? We have to find the spirits, then we're able to go home!" Finally the boy turned around. "Really?" They anxiously waited as he tried to walk back but then watched in fear as he lost his balance and began to fall. "Tommy! Tommy!" The two of them cried in alarm. "I'm okay," he nervously answered the pair and they both let out a breath they didn't know they had held in relief. The brunette was already halfway to the boy but was distracted with the commotion she heard from her right. Turning her head she watched in horror as part of Flame Terminal went up in sickly green flames.

A pair of two digimon then came running towards Takuya in full blown panic and ran him over causing him to fall on his behind. She didn't hear what was said but didn't need to, to understand the situation when she saw another more vicious looking digimon walking out of the flames. Once it started spewing flames out of its mouth to attack Takuya she didn't waste another second and hurriedly went to where Tommy still was. When she reached him she immediately held him to her and looked back to Takuya only to see him running towards the two of them who as he arrived on their spot held onto them both. The two digimon she saw earlier were currently settled on his shoulder yelling something aubout fractal codes that she didn't understand.

What she did understand was that part of the land, in fact the one connected to train tracks they were standing on, was disappearing. When it was completely gone the track tilted over causing them to lose their halt and with that they were falling. They could hear J.P. and Zoe calling for them but couldn't concentrate on that. Luckily for them their fall wasn't that deep so they weren't really injured, maybe some bruises but nothing serious.

During their landing Takuya's D-Tector had fallen from his person on the ground and began to glow. They watched on in wonder as a beam lead to the flames in front of them. When the beam faded the red flames turned into a blue colored pillar with something appearing inside it. "That…that is a spirit," one of the two digimon with them exclaimed and they all stared in amazement at having found one.

"So that is one of the spirits." Takuya's expression turned to one of determination. "I will get it." He stood up. "Then I can bring Tommy home!"

Tsuna smiled at the reason and let him take care of their situation. Besides she had a feeling this one truly belongs to him. "I found one finally! I finally found a spirit!" Turning around they were alarmed to find Cerberusmon running towards them. Takuya who was the only one currently on his feet took glance at the trembling Tommy in her grasp and that was all the motivation he needed to pick up an iron rod that was lying around and confront Cerberusmon. "I won't let someone like you have the spirit."

When the digimon got past him he quickly grabbed onto its tail and thus landed together with Cerberusmon in the pillar of flames though while those burned the digimon who jumped away due to that, they didn't burn Takuya.  
**.**

.  
"Execute – Spirit Evolution! …Agunimon!"

"That's impossible; a human doing a digivolution?" Cerberusmon exclaimed. _Looks like it, _thought Tsuna, a wide grin on her face. From above them she could here J.P. and Zoe. "Takuya turned…"  
"…into a digimon," finished the blonde while next to the brunette the white digimon who she still didn't know what he was called with, searched something in that book of his that she didn't know from where he took it. After a while he seemed to find something because there was a sound of triumph coming from him though what he said next was interesseting to know. "Like I thought, he is one of the ten legendary warriors: Agunimon. He is the warrior of fire."  
**.**

.  
Chapter 1 : end.

Well, yeah, I know I left the fight out but personally that wasn't important for me. This story as a whole won't have a plot with many details. I will mainly concentrate on the things which are the reason I decided to write this story in the first place: Tsuna x Koji. Another reason is that those that are reading this story should already have seen Digimon Frontier so most is self-explanatory; also if something is left out like the fight in this chapter then you can assume that it went like the one in canon. So if you are to leave comments regarding those points then leave it, cause I won't change that and if you don't like that, then don't read it.


	2. you're not half bad

**Title:** Opposites attract

**Summary:** Tsuna and her friends had saved the world from Byakuran and are finally home. With the danger now gone though, she had to deal with the fact that in that future she had become a mafia boss and Reborn is as unrelenting as ever with taking the choice from her and insisting she becomes the boss. But! She didn't want to be one! It was then that the brunette received a curious message on her phone which will, unknowingly to her, lead her to the chance to get to know herself.

**Pairing:** fem!Tsuna x Koji

**A/N:** Age: Tsuna 14 – Takuya 14 – Koji 14 – Zoe 14 – JP 15 – Tommy 12 – Kouichi 14

**Disclaimer: **Digimon Frontier and KHR don't belong to me, but the plot does.

…**you're not half bad…**

After Agunimon defeated Cerberusmon and took its fractal codes the fire warrior fell to his knees in exhaustion as he turned back to Takuya. "Did I…did I just turn into a digimon?"

"You did and it was amazing," answered Zoe as they all crowded around the sitting boy. The others agreed with her statement and Tsuna then watched amused as Takuya tried to do it again only for a massive amount of fractal codes to turn up instead. The seven of them watched in wonder as new land emerged where none was before. They then went to explore that part of land which was a healthy looking forest area with Takuya and Zoe in the front, Tsuna right behind and J.P. and Tommy at the end. Also while on their way the two digimon who earlier had sought protection from the goggle wearing boy finally introduced themselves; the white one with a pink belly-warmer was called Bokomon and his friend the yellow one was a Neemon.  
**.**

.  
_I leave them alone for only a moment and they already are in trouble. / Earlier:_

When Tsuna had noticed J.P. and Tommy sneak away from their group she had followed at a distance worrying for the younger one; she felt protective of him similar to what she felt for Fuuta, Lambo and I-pin. She followed the both of them and watched as they gave one Pagumon a piece of chocolate in exchange for some information and as soon as they had it both boys ran off with large smiles on their faces. Because the girl was so focused on the running pair and because she was still Dame-Tsuna after all, the next event couldn't be prevented: She collided hard with someone else that led to them both to fall onto the ground. Letting out a startled squeal Tsuna blinked her eyes open in surprise a second later since she couldn't register any kind of pain. When the brunette heard a grunt from underneath her she lowered her gaze only to come face to face with the black haired boy from the elevator who was just now opening his own eyes. Once he blinked a few times to focus his gaze, his met hers and they both froze at the position they currently found themselves in: The young Decima lay on top of the boy, their legs entangled, her arms each on one side of him and their faces only an inch apart. The pair could feel each breath the other took while they stared at each other in silence and in response to the situation both of them felt their hearts speed up.

She was about to say something when she was interrupted by the sound of someone's yell in the distance…a familiar yell. "Tommy!" The instant she noted the younger boy's distress any embarrassment and other unfamiliar feelings the girl had felt moments before were forgotten as she hurriedly stood up. "I'm very sorry for bumping into you!" After giving a quick bow without looking at him she turned away and hurried to where she had heard the shout come from.

When she finally arrived at the spot where the two missing boys technically should have been at, the only thing left to indicate that they were ever there was the white and green D-Tector which she knew belonged to Tommy that was left behind and now laying innocently in the grass…right next to pit. Bending over to pick it up to give to its owner later, Tsuna stood back straight and took her gloves out of her front pocket of her dress and slipped them on. She wouldn't go into HDWM now but thought it better to be prepared for when the situation demanded it of her. After she was done preparing the girl took a deep calming breath and followed her targets into the hole.

Running through a tunnel of the underground labyrinth she was in, the brunette could already hear their voices farther ahead and when she reached the end of her way she stopped and took in the sight before her.

Tommy and J.P. both had their eyes closed and arms raised in an effort to protect them against the flock of attacking Pagumon. Once she knew what was happening to the two of them, the Decima started her own assault on the digimon in defense of both boys. Sprinting towards them Tsuna performed a backflip, kicked the digimon with her airborne legs hard and eventually landed with one hand on the ground in a crouch.

"Tsuna!" When Tommy and J.P. had noticed that they weren't attacked anymore both had opened their eyes only to see Tsuna crouching in front of them and the Pagumon on the ground opposite of her. To say they were surprised at the scene was an understatement and one could clearly hear it in their tone when they had exclaimed her name. The brunette though ignored them, addressing the digimon before her instead.

"**Don't** touch my friends – I detest fighting but I will if I have to." While she didn't yell, it didn't mean she sounded any less intimidating in her warning as if she had. Her voice had been strong without a hint of nervousness or doubt in it. When the girl lifted her head to stare at the digimon flock, her face showed narrowed chocolate brown eyes and a serious expression.

"Heh, you're not half bad."

At the new voice her gaze instantly shifted upwards where the sound originated from and met dark blue eyes. There on a higher level stood the black haired boy she ran into earlier; his face showing a smirk. Tsuna lightly blushed at the compliment and watched as he jumped, grabbed onto a pipe that ran vertically from the ceiling to the ground and slid it down until the blue clad boy landed lightly on his feet. The moment he reached their level the girl stood from her crouched position and turned towards him when the black-head broke off a long piece of the pipe. Tsuna was surprised but nonetheless amazed as he moved it expertly as if the pipe were a bo-stick.

"Likewise, it seems you've got some skills yourself."

"Hey! Don't you go and ignore us!" exclaimed one Pagumon in irritation. At the yell they both turned their attention away from each other and back to the agitated group of digimon.

"So will you stop harassing my friends?"

"Mind your own business; we're not afraid of you!"

The Pagumon split into two groups, one of which went after the black-head while the other one pounced on the girl. She dodged and blocked every digimon that came at her with precision; no movement was wasted thanks to Reborn's training and her intuition. The brunette wasn't only on the defensive though as she dealt several blows with her fist and sent more than one with a roundhouse-kick flying. The girl didn't have any issue with the hem of her dress lifting up due to her movements since she wore black spandex shorts underneath for some time now.

Sometime during the fight the blue clad boy and the Decima ended up back to back, their breathing not in the least labored from their action ad despite the situation the both of them grinned. "You tired?"

"Not in the slightest and you?"

"Not at all… the name's Koji Minamoto by the way."

"Tsunayoshi Sawada but call me Tsuna; nice to meet you," and with that the both of them ran in opposite directions and took the rest of the Pagumon out. Unfortunately that wasn't the end though because there was one really stubborn one. "You – you humans will pay for that!"

Koji and Tsuna watched with growing horror as fractal codes surrounded that one Pagumon who was digivolving into Raremon according to their D-Tectors. As if the hideous appearance weren't enough it was also emitting an awful stench! _Urgh…I think I'm going to be sick – I hope I won't puke… _The brunette held a hand over her nose and tried her best to breathe through her mouth instead but couldn't dwell on that because the next moment she had to dodge an attack in the form of green acidic spit which if she recalled correctly was called Acid Sludge… not that it was currently something to be worried over. She should be more concerned with the fact that its attack was burning holes into the ground in a matter of seconds.

As another attack was directed at them, the girl could see Tommy ad J.P. running ahead of them with the latter of them faster than the other. While J.P. was already out of Raremon's firing range, Tommy was not and the next one was coming soon. _I won't reach him in time!_ Mentally cursing herself she was preparing to enter HDWM and thus revealing her sky flames but was unknowingly to him stopped by none other than Koji when he sprinted forwards and lifted the younger boy into his arms.

Unfortunately the brunette's relief was short lived because the horrid smelling digimon had managed to drive them with their back against the metaphorical wall. Tsuna and Koji couldn't back away from Raremon anymore since behind them was the pit that lay in the center of the chamber they were currently in. Another step backwards would result in them falling into the dark and possibly their death. The girl took a nervous gulp and glanced at both boys next to her, determined to protect them even if that meant exposing her Dying Will Flames yet she was stopped a second time as Agunimon came charging out of nowhere directly at the opposing digimon. The fire warrior's assault knocked Raremon into the wall behind them while at the same time dozen blobs of Acid Sludge out of its opened mouth escaped. That had the following effect of riddling the chamber's walls as if they were some kind of swiss cheese. The previously dimly lit chamber lit up with several beams of light shining through the newly placed holes.

"Move it – go bring yourselves to safety!"

Agunimon stood protectively in front of them and was indicating the three of them to go with a wave of his hand while he would be facing Raremon. However before he could, Agunimon in a cover of fractal codes had reverted back from being a digimon into Takuya.

There wasn't any time to question why that was since the next moment there was a another Acid Sludge attack heading towards now the four of them. Tsuna was about to throw herself at the floor in response but didn't when she noticed that Koji had lost his balance due to Takuya bumping into him slightly while shielding Tommy and was falling backwards and into the pit. Quickly and without thinking the brunette took hold of Koji's automatically outstretched hand, intending to save him only for her to fall down with him instead.

Still holding hands the girl bit her lip in an effort to hold back the scream that wanted to come out of her throat but couldn't suppress the surprised gasp that escaped her when she saw a spirit appear moments after a single beam of light managed to hit them from somewhere above them. When Tsuna turned her face she saw that the boy next to her seemed completely focused on the spirit.

Once the light grew brighter to an almost painfully degree, the brunette had to shut her eyes close even with her face turned away.

"Execute – Spirit Evolution! …Lobomon!"

She felt the light finally dim when she lost her hold on his hand and when she slowly opened her eyes, her mouth opened in a silent _O_. Without any hesitation the newly digivolved Koji enclosed her with his now armored arms and together with her securely pressed against his chest, Lobomon leaped out of the pit.

The two of them landed softly on the ground where they stood a few yards away from Raremon. When the brunette turned her head to the side she saw J.P. who was meanwhile joined by Zoe, Neemon and Bokomon who already had his book opened up.

"He is another legendary warrior and is the warrior of light: Lobomon."

Feeling the light warrior's grip on her lighten she turned her attention back to the digimon holding her and watched as he let go to step in front of her instead, then he attacked.  
**.**

.  
Koji was on the ground on his hands and knees, his breathing labored from his first time digivolving into Lobomon. Crowding around him were the other five DigiDestined. Takuya grabbed onto the kneeling boy in an attempt to help him but his hand was pushed away. The black-head stood up on his own but did thank him for his earlier intervention as Agunimon against Raremon. Though the moment all was said and introductions had been made as well, Koji turned around and walked away.

Tsuna took a few steps out of her group towards the bearer of the spirit of light and then stopped. "Stay safe! I hope we meet again sometime soon!"

Her only reply was the lift of his arm accompanied by a lazy wave of his hand.  
**.**

.  
Chapter 2: end.


End file.
